Hot August Night
by FJS
Summary: Fran makes a decision regarding the children that sends sparks flying between her and Max. After a long day at the theater, he comes home to make up. Can she cool him down, or will she heat him up?


1**HOT AUGUST NIGHT**

These characters still belong to the wonderful creators and producers of The Nanny. I still don't own 'em…if I did, I'd be sailing off to St. Somewhere in a much bigger boat.

Fran tossed and turned in her bed. It was too hot to sleep. She got up and turned the fan on high speed. She sighed heavily as she looked at the clock on her way back to bed. It was just past midnight, and she knew sleep would be a long time coming.

"This is nuts, I'll never get to sleep like this!" She opened her door and listened for sounds of anyone else awake. Satisfied that the rest of the house was sleeping, she pulled off her nightshirt, donned her thinnest robe and pulled her hair up off her neck. She picked up her fan and headed down the back stairs to the kitchen. Relieved to find it dark and empty, she pulled a plastic bowl from the cupboard and filled it with ice, then made her way to the office terrace. As she entered the office, her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the argument she had with Mr. Sheffield that morning. She'd been after him for days to make a decision about the camping trip the children were invited on, but, as usual, he was too distracted with his work to listen to her. She called the parents that had extended the invitation, and found nothing wrong with allowing them to go. An "Executive Decision" she'd called it. Even as the children were finalizing their packing, their father was buried in his paper and on the phone. It wasn't until after the van had picked them up that he'd missed them. That's when all Hell broke loose. Maxwell over reacted, reducing Fran to tears, which seemed to anger him further. He slammed out of the house and went to the theater, and she hadn't seen him since. She opened the terrace door and plugged in her fan, then opened her robe, rubbing the ice across her chest, stomach and legs, letting the electrically generated breeze cool her. Her tears slowly subsided as she began to cool her body.

Maxwell took his jacket off as he left the theater. It was just too hot for that many layers of clothing. As he climbed into his Porsche, he replayed the fight from that morning. He was wrong and he knew it. How could he tell her that she had no right giving permission for the children to go camping? How could he have said they weren't her children? They became her children four years ago, he'd even put it in his will, that if he were to die, the children were to remain with her. How could he have taken back telling her that he loved her, when all he wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops? She'd never said it to him directly, but he knew she loved him. He saw it in her eyes, her smile, in the way she straightened his tie, and in the way she kissed him. He pulled the car into the garage and headed for the house. All the lights were out, Fran and Niles must be sleeping, although, how they were sleeping in this heat was beyond him. "Lucky for me, I have a window air conditioner for nights like this," he muttered quietly. He laid his jacket on the sofa and headed for his office. As he placed his briefcase on his desk, he saw her. He smiled when he saw the fan and the bowl of ice. _"Smart girl,"_ he thought to himself. He stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his socks, then made his way to the terrace. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was terribly wrong, and I know I hurt you deeply." He slipped his arms around her waist, noticing for the first time that her robe was open.

That's not why I'm out here, Mr. Sheffield; it was just too hot to sleep." She picked up another piece of ice and rubbed it on her throat. "Are you just getting home?"

"Yes, I am. I figured you'd still be furious, so I was giving you some time alone."

She leaned back against him, moving the ice further down her body. "I'm not angry, just hurt."

"How can I make it up to you?" He nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly.

She turned around slowly, and Max's mouth went dry. She was glistening in the moonlight from the melted ice. Her thin robe was wet and clung to her, showing every curve. "Do you want a list?" She offered him a weak smile. She was trying not to give in, but she loved this man too much. She reached up, opened the top buttons on his shirt, and moved the ice to his chest. "How's that? Does that cool you off a bit?"

He moved his eyes down her body. "Miss…Fran…with you standing there like that, it will take more than one little piece of ice to cool me down."

She dropped the ice down his shirt and started working the rest of the buttons. "Mr. Sheffield, I'm just so tired of…"

"Max." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Alright, Max…I'm just so tired of moving one step forward and two steps back." She was hot, tired, and beyond caring. He was going to hear everything. "In case I've been too subtle for the last couple of years, I'm in love with you. I think this is the first time in my life I've BEEN in love. You make me feel better than anyone ever has, and you hurt me more than anyone ever has…even Danny."

"Fran, you surely can't compare our disagreements with him cheating on you?"

"You know why it's worse? I don't think Danny ever really loved me…" She lowered her eyes. "…and I know you do. You can take it back every day until the day you die, but I know the truth, because I know YOU. You never say anything you don't mean."

Fran finished pulling his shirt off and handed him a piece of ice. He took it in his hand, and ran it across her lips. She took the ice into her mouth and ran her tongue around it. Max groaned, never wanting to be a piece of ice so bad. "You're right, I DO love you. I've just been so afraid of commitment that I kept pushing you away. I was so wrapped up in MY feelings and how WE would affect ME that I completely overlooked what it was doing to you." He licked his lips and began to move the ice down her throat towards her chest. "Do you know what you are doing to me?"

She batted her eyes at him playfully. "I was hopin' to cool you off! It's bloody hot in my bedroom."

He pulled her to him, reveling in the feel of her skin against his bare chest. "Oh, it's BLOODY hot, is it?" He looked at the bowl, which was now filled with melted ice water. "How about you spend the night in my room with the air conditioner?"

"And where will YOU be sleeping?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He bent down and covered her mouth with a searing kiss, then scooped her up in his arms.

"Max, I don't want to ruin anything…as much as I want this, I want our friendship and our family more. Did that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. We don't have to make love tonight. We can just lie in bed in each other's arms."

"Sounds wonderful."

Max carried her up the back stairs and set her down gently. "Let's get this wet robe off you" He was about to offer to get a nightgown from her room, when he saw her rummaging through his drawers.

"Ah, this is perfect!" She held up a pair of drawstring boxers and an undershirt.

He turned down the bed, and then turned on the air conditioner. "No, my love, YOU are perfect." He patted the spot next to him. "Now come to bed."

Fran smiled brightly as she climbed in next to the man she loved. Their relationship had finally turned the corner and was heading in the right direction. As the room began to cool down, Fran moved back against Max, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Nothing else mattered; time would take care of everything. They loved each other, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
